Poké Rangers Aura Drive
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Two Clans specializing in Aura have been engaged in a feud that lasted for centuries. One uses Aura to protect. The other uses Aura for Power. In the year 2022, the feud pits a new team of Poké Rangers against the Black Dragon Warrior Zek and his army of Undead Aura Warriors. Chapter 2 released.
1. Unleashed Part 1

**Poké Rangers Aura Drive**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers and related properties belong to Saban.  
Super Sentai and related properties belong to Toei.

Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N: The First Chapter of Poké Rangers Aura Drive. I was planning on posting this after Lost Zone ended, however I decided to bring this forward to keep me going before I forget. Enjoy.**_

* * *

_Almost 500 years ago, two Clans specializing in Aura, known as the White Sun and the Red Moon Clans, assisted Arceus in sealing ZeroMew into the Lost Zone. _

Two groups of humans were standing behind Arceus as ZeroMew was banished into the Lost Zone.

_The result was a strong friendship between the two clans, knowing that by working together, they can achieve anything._ _However, over time, that friendship decayed. Choosing the survival of their clan over the sake of the world, members of the Red Moon clan attempted to free ZeroMew from his prison. _

The two groups of humans and Pokémon from the two clans clashed in a huge battle.

_When the White Sun clan learned of this, they did everything they could to stop the Red Moon clan from freeing ZeroMew, resulting in a desperate battle with a huge loss of lives on both sides and a huge rift between the two Clans._

* * *

**[01. Unleashed Part 1]**

**[Hearthome City, 2022]**

Sarah Evans was standing on top of a building as she looked towards Mt. Coronet. Behind her was a flag flapping in the wind, marked with the symbol of a white sun.

"With ZeroMew gone, I hope the broken bond between the White Sun and Red Moon Clans can be repaired. But right now, we have a bigger issue at hand."

Sarah's PokéGear rang as she answered the call. "So, how is it going, Claire?"

* * *

Two people were running through a forest. The blue-haired woman was speaking on her PokéGear as she held a briefcase. "Yeah, David and I got it. But we have a problem. We aren't the only ones looking for it."

A group of black shadows were pursuing Claire and David through the forest.

David stops running and turns around to face the shadows. He pulls out a pair of spears with Charizard wings on each side. "Go on ahead, Claire. If they want you, those guys are going to have to get past me."

Claire nods as she continues running. "Alright, but come back to me alive, got it?"

"I intend to," said David as he raises his spears.

* * *

A purple-haired woman in her early twenties was running through a forest path uphill carrying a heavy backpack. Despite the heavy burden, she made it to the top of the hill without much trouble. As she reached the top, the woman stops running as she catches her breath.

"I think that's enough training for the day." She takes a bottle of water from the backpack and sipped from the bottle. "Maybe I should go check on Mia."

As the woman looks down, she spots Claire running along the forest path as she is chased by a small group of black-skinned Scrafty-like creatures. Claire was quickly surrounded by the five black Scrafty-like creatures.

"I figured that there would be some who would get past David," mumbled Claire. "Fortunately, I can defend myself." With her free hand, Claire pulled out a blue shield-like weapon designed like one of Empoleon's wings. "I know this is rhetorical, but who wants a piece of my Emperor Claw?"

Two of the black Scrafty-like creatures charged towards Claire, who swiftly cuts both of them down with her weapon despite holding a suitcase with her other hand. The two fallen bodies quickly fade into a purple aura. "Normally I would fight with two of these, but what I'm holding is far too important for me to let go right now."

As a third black Scrafty-like creature tried to attack Claire, a large backpack was thrown towards the creature, knocking it to the ground. The purple-haired woman ran down the hill towards Claire. Two of the Black Scrafty-like creatures tried to stop her, but the woman landed two swift kicks at the creatures, knocking them back. The woman stopped next to Claire.

"What did you get yourself into this time, Claire?"

Claire is surprised at the woman's appearance. "Vee? What are you doing here?"

"I was doing a bit of training when I saw you facing these... whatever these Scrafty-like things are," said Vee.

Claire grinned. "Why don't we deal with them first and talk later?"

Vee nods as she gets into a battle stance. "So, there are two of them and two of us? I think that's even."

Claire raised her Emperor Claw. "Either way, it won't end well for them."

Claire and Vee each fought an opponent. Vee fights her opponent with her bare hands, but the black Scrafty creature was much stronger than Vee had anticipated as it quickly knocks her to the ground. Seeing the black Scrafty creature about to finish Vee off, Claire ignored her opponent and flung her Emperor Claw at the creature, stabbing it from behind.

Vee looks up and sees Claire's opponent trying to attack Claire from behind after she threw her weapon. "Behind you!"

Claire ducked under the black Scrafty's arm swing from behind. She pulls out a blaster and shoots at the black Scrafty creature in the chest, eliminating it. "Yeah, I'm not the type to play fair in a situation like this, especially when it concerns my friends."

The remaining bodies quickly disappeared in a purple aura.

"What the heck were those things?"

"Scraglers," Claire explained. "They're undead Scrafty corpses given a temporary life through the use of an evil Aura."

Vee checked behind the large tree trunk more Scraglers were coming. With none in sight, the purple-haired girl turned her attention to her blue-haired friend. "Alright, Claire, so why are they after you?"

"Well, long story short." Claire raised the locked briefcase, showing it to Vee. "This is what they're after and I cannot let them take it at all costs. Once we're safe, I'll give a proper explanation."

"You'd better, Claire." Vee cracked her knuckles. "At least it gives me a good reason to keep you alive."

Claire pouts at the comment. "Don't tell me you are planning on abandoning me just because of some secrets that could keep you alive?"

Vee heard the sound of a humvee traveling towards them. David arrived driving a Humvee with an Empoleon design. "You okay, Claire? I tried to get rid of most of them, but I think some got through."

"Yeah, I got rid of those that got past you with a bit of help," Claire said as she looked at Vee. "Anyway, let's get out of here before more of those guys come..."

David moves to the front passenger seat as Claire puts her suitcase in the back seat and sits at the Driver's seat. "Come on, Vee, or do you want to get left behind?"

* * *

Claire drove her Empoleon Humvee through the forest.

"So, what did you do to get those Scraglers after you?" asked Vee.

"I was meant to pick something up and deliver it to Sarah's grandfather," Claire answered. "I didn't look for trouble. It found me."

Vee sighed. "Yeah, I shouldn't be surprised. So, what is this thing you were meant to deliver to Master Evans?"

"Are you familiar with the Three Legendary Treasures of Sinnoh?" asked Claire.

"Yeah, any student of the Academy has to be familiar with the story," Vee said. "Wait, are you saying that you found one of the treasures?"

Claire nods. "Old man Evans asked me put my Kanto journey on hold to search for it and David decided to tag along to help me out. But in any case, the Legendary Treasures of Sinnoh are priceless artifacts with great power and it cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands."

Vee looks at the briefcase. "Which artifact did you find? The Mirror or the Jewel?"

"The Mirror of Giratina," answered Claire. "The mirror can be used to converse with the dead and I'm sure there's more to its powers than meets the eye."

The Empoleon Humvee arrived at Hearthome City as Claire parks the vehicle in front of a tall building. Vee and Claire exited the vehicle as David sat in the driver's seat. "David, go to my lab in Jubilife and wait for my call there."

"You got it. Be careful, Claire." David drives off.

Vee looks at the building. "This is the headquarters of the White Sun Corporation. But they specialize in Sporting Goods and Pokémon battling equipment."

"Yeah, I invested quite a bit of my own money into this business," said Claire. "But it's also a secret training facility for certain students who mastered their use of Aura."

* * *

Vee followed Claire through the facility. She looked out the glass window down below to a large dojo, where two people are in a sparring session. Though Vee was familiar with fighting styles used by the two fighters, what really had her attention were the outfits that the two fighters were wearing.

One of the fighters was wearing a blue suit with the middle section colored in a lighter shade of blue, along with a blue belt around his waist, blue gloves with orange devices on the back of the hand, and blue boots. His helmet is blue with a black visor, based on Vaporeon's head.

His opponent was wearing a yellow suit with the middle section colored white, along with a yellow belt around the waist, yellow gloves with orange devices on the back of the hand, and yellow boots. His helmet is yellow with a black visor, based on Jolteon's head.

Though Vee is unable to tell who were wearing the suits, she quickly realized that what they were wearing is similar to a group of six costumed heroes that was created by her best friend. "Are those two who I think they are supposed to be?"

Claire nods as she crossed her arms. "Yes, they are a new team of Poké Rangers I've decided to create after my experience with the previous team."

The Blue Ranger dodged the punches thrown at him by the Yellow Ranger.

Vee noticed that there are only two Poké Rangers. "Claire, I don't mean to offend you, but aren't you short of three Poké Rangers to form a full team of five?"

"You're right, but this time I decided to go with three Rangers because I like a challenge."

"So, are you going to be the Red Ranger?"

Claire laughed. "I've tried being the Red Ranger once. It didn't really suit me. Besides, if I do get bored of being a Ranger, I might give up and do something else instead."

"No surprise there, Claire," said Vee, with a frown. "So, who is going to be the Red Ranger for this team?"

"I heard about what happened during your Graduation exam. So, I decided to let you be the Red Ranger," said Claire.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Of course, if I'm going to have a team of Poké Rangers from the Dojo, I must at least pick the top students. You're the best at using Fire-Type Aura and if I had found someone else, they would be second-rate compared to you."

Initially the compliment made Vee happy that she was chosen, but then she remembered something. "But I'm not sure if you have heard about it, but I was banished from the dojo for that brutal fight with Luminine."

"I had a chat with the old man on over that your and Luminine's futures. The banishment will be overturned if the two of you complete the remainder of your training with different masters outside the Academy. Knowing Luminine, when the time is right, he would go to the only person he knows who understands him. You, on the other hand, are like a lost Growlithe who is helpless because you lost you way."

Vee looked at her bandaged fists that were a reminder of that fight. _'I failed to protect you, Mia. At least allow me the opportunity to atone for that mistake.'_

"Claire, can I make a request?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Is it possible for Mia to stay with me during my training, at least until she fully recovers?"

"I suppose that is something you have to ask your new master," a voice spoke.

Both Vee and Claire turned around and saw a familiar woman walking towards the two. Her blonde hair is tied into two ponytails as she wore a green Leafeon T-shirt with an orange jacket wrapped around her waist and blue denim cargo pants with blue sneakers.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" asked Vee.

Sarah smiled. "Claire asked me to become a mentor to a new team of Poké Rangers and from the looks of things; it looks like you're my third Student."

Claire tapped her briefcase. "Sarah, I have other important business with your grandpa, so Vee's all yours to deal with. Good luck, Vernetta."

Claire walked off, leaving Vee with her new master. Sarah smiled. "Alright, I'm sure you have some questions you need to ask me, so shoot."

"Yeah, I got one. Since when did you start accepting students to become Poké Rangers?" asked Vee.

Sarah grinned. "After my experience with the Yellow Ranger in the previous team, I decided that now is the best time for me to accept students. At the same time, I was developing a new set of Morphers with Claire's help. Though the prototype wasn't very successful, we were able to work out the clinks and this is what we got."

Vee looks down and watched the sparring session between the Vaporeon and Jolteon Rangers. "So, why use the Kanto Eeveelutions for this team of Poké Rangers?"

"That would be my Grandfather's fault," Sarah explained. "He likes Eevees and the only way for him to agree with Claire's plan was to create a team of Poké Rangers that has an Eevee theme. Luckily, we didn't mention that there was already another team of Poké Rangers from Verger that used the same idea around ten years ago, otherwise he would kick himself for not being aware of it."

Both Vee and Sarah arrived at the ground level and entered the dojo, where the two Rangers are still sparring. "So, should I call you Master Evans, or Sarah?"

"Let's stick with Sarah. Like I said to the other two, the last thing I want you to do is confuse me with my Grandfather."

The two Poké Rangers stopped their sparring session once they realized that they are being watched by Sarah and Vee. "Vernetta Lee, I'd like you to meet your new teammates:"

The Blue Ranger de-morphed out of his Ranger suit, revealing a blonde teenager wearing a blue shirt with the image of a Vaporeon's head on the back, black gloves with orange knuckle-guards, blue sneakers and black pants.

"Ricky Falong..."

The Yellow Ranger de-morphed out of his Ranger suit, revealing a blue-haired teenager with a scar on the right side of his lower lip. His attire is almost the same as Ricky's, except that his color is yellow with the image of a Jolteon's head on the back of his shirt.

"...and Jensen King."

Jensen grinned. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jensen. I'm the one who pretty much bring the life to the group, since Ricky here isn't the type to do that."

Ricky sighed as he shakes his head in frustration. "Seriously, I think you're leaving quite an impression on our new teammate, Jensen." Ricky said before turning to Vee. "Anyway, I'm Ricky."

Vee smiled at her teammates. "I'm Vernetta Lee, but you can call me _'Vee'_.

"Before I forget, you should put these on." Sarah quickly gave Vee a pair of black gloves with a large orange knuckle guard on each side and a small red TM Disk. "This is your **Paw Morpher**. To morph, you have to insert your TM into the orange device on the back of the glove. Once the TM is inserted, press the button on the knuckle-guard and use the morphing call '_**Aura Drive, Unleash**_'. But if you want it to sound cooler, I suggest you add in the words, '_Call to the Spirits of the Pokémon_' before the morphing call."

Vee puts on the black gloves on both her hands.

"There are a few more things about the Morpher you need to know about, but the main thing is about the Paw Morphers is that they enable you to have better control over your Aura, making it more effective in battle, especially against our enemy when the time comes."

"And who is this enemy we are suppose to fight?" asked Vee.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a temple south of Mt. Coronet, a black-haired man wearing a black leather fighting suit meditates in a room with a large banner of a red-colored crescent moon. He slowly opens his eyes. "I know you're there. Show yourself."

A woman with long red and black hair tied at the end in a similar fashion to a Zoroark stepped out from behind a pillar in the room. Her left eye is completely black surrounded by a red circle. She is wearing a black dress with red spike patterns with black fur around her chest that makes enhances her Zoroark look.

"Darquesse, what news do you bring to me?" asked the man.

The woman kneels down before her master. "The Scraglers have failed, Lord Zek. The White Suns have the Mirror of Giratina in their possession. But I will send another group of Scraglers to retrieve it if you want, my Lord..."

"There is no need." Zek stood up. "I knew the White Sun clan would get their hands on the Mirror first. In fact, it kills two Pidgeys with one stone once they have the Mirror in their possession."

Darquesse was confused. "My lord?"

Zek walked towards the temple exit. "Send one of the Dittgangers to collect the mirror."

* * *

A woman's voice answered Vee's question. "Our opponents are the Red Moon Clan, a group of Aura users who have strayed from the path of protecting the innocent and a rival clan to the White Sun."

Sarah, Vee, Ricky and Jensen turned around to see a green-haired woman wearing a black business suit. Though she appears to be in her mid-20s, she's actually in her early 30s.

"I'm Shermie Garcia, Deputy Director of the White Sun Corporation. It's my role to ensure that we can offer you three the support you need to face this threat."

* * *

At the top floor of the White Sun's office building, Claire placed the briefcase on the desk. "I told you it would be easy for me to find this, Director Evans."

Director Evans sat at the CEO's desk as he opened the briefcase. Looking at the contents, The Director smiled. "I'm in your debt once more, Claire."

Claire sat on a chair in front of the desk. "So, about Vee and Luminine's banishment? I'm sure that you are keeping your end of our agreement."

Director Evans placed a piece of paper with his signature in front of Claire. "As we agreed, I've already informed my grandson on the situation. He will take care of Luminine's training while Sarah will handle Vernetta's training. Once Vernetta and Luminine complete their training, they will be allowed to graduate from the Academy."

Claire took the paper and kept it in an envelope. "It's good to see that we could see a mutual outcome to this situation."

"So, are you going back on your Pokémon journey?"

Claire looked at Director Evans. "Yeah, though I own a 51% share of this company and pretty much have the most to say in any decision made here, I left you and Aunt Shermie in charge because I trust you guys. Besides, I got better things to do than to run a business."

"Of course you do, Claire. Still, at least allow me to wish you luck on your journey."

"Thanks. I'll probably decide to challenge Kanto's Pokémon Champion and hopefully, I won't get bored this time. See you later..."

As Claire left the room, Director Evans closed the briefcase. _'Even though ZeroMew is gone, I can only hope that with all three treasures in our possession, we can avoid a conflict for at least another century or two.'_

A dark aura appeared behind Director Evans, who only sensed the presence at the very last second...

'_Guess I spoke too soon...'_

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the dojo, Vee suddenly feels a chill.

"What is it, Vee?" asked Ricky.

"I feel a dark aura coming from above," Vee answered.

Sarah looks at Vee. "You feel it too?"

"Yeah, and I can sense Master Evan's aura confronting the dark aura but the dark aura has just overpowered Master Evan's Aura."

"You three, stay in the dojo!" Sarah ordered as she runs to the lift as she pulls out a PokéGear to make a call. "Claire, get to my grandpa's office, now!"

Both Sarah and Claire arrived at the CEO's office as they find Director Evans on the floor badly beaten as he coughed out blood. "Someone, call for help!" yelled Sarah.

Evans slowly motioned for Sarah to get closer to him. "It's too late for me, Sarah. The conflict between the White Sun and Red Moon is about to begin again. I did everything I could to avoid this conflict, but I failed. The Red Moon clan has declared war on us..."

"Grandpa, what are you saying? You're going to be fine."

Director Evans smiled as he puts his hand on his granddaughter's face. "You have your mother's eyes, Sarah. Tell your brother and Shermie that they're in charge now..."

Claire looked at Sarah. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I should have stayed..."

Sarah shook her head as she wiped the tears away. "No, it probably wouldn't have made a difference whether you were with him or not."

* * *

A Ditto humanoid returned to the temple, with the Mirror of Giratina in his possession. Waiting for him at the entrance are an army of Scraglers and Zek.

"Lord Zek, I have brought you the Mirror of Giratina."

"Excellent." Zek received the mirror from the Dittganger.

"Mirror of Giratina, I wish to speak to the fallen Leaders of the Red Moon Clan!"

The Mirror glowed in Zek's hand as he began to hear disembodied voices from the mirror.

"_Who dares to awaken us from our eternal slumber?"A male disembodied voice asked._

"I am Zek, the one who holds the spirit of the Black Dragon."

_A female voice spoke. "Black Dragon Warrior, what do you seek from us?"_

"I simply want power," said the warrior.

"_Very well,"_ a third voice spoke. _"Our clan's aura draws strength from fear and despair. The screams of the weak will make us stronger."_

The mirror stops glowing as Zek looked at his minions. Zek pointed at the Ditto humanoid. "I have a reward for your service to me."

As the Ditto humanoid walked up to Zek and bowed in front of his master, Zek grabbed the Dittganger head, infusing the Ditto humanoid with a dark aura. The Dittganger underwent a transformation, changing into an armored Escavalier humanoid, holding two red lances in each hand. A symbol of a Red Moon appears on the creature's back.

"Karver Lancer, at your service," said the Escavalier humanoid, bowing to Zek. "What are your orders, Lord Zek?"

"The fallen masters of the Red Moon have issued me with a command. Karver Lancer, you will lead my army of Scraglers to draw our power from fear and despair from the weak."

* * *

Vee looked out the window. "I sense that same dark aura again. This time it's in the city."

Vee looked at Jensen and Ricky. "Come on, we got to move."

"Shouldn't we wait for Sarah to give us confirmation on what's going on?" asked Ricky.

"There's no time," said Vee. "I'm sure Sarah will understand. Come on!"

* * *

Sarah and Claire were sitting outside the office as Shermie and the Medical staff assessed the situation when they received news on the attack on Hearthome City.

"So, they declared war on us," said Sarah as cracked her knuckles.

Claire crossed her arms. "What do you want me to do, Sarah?"

"You don't have to do anything." Sarah stood up. "Let Vee and the others handle this when the real battle begins."

* * *

The Scraglers began their rampage through Hearthome City as innocent people and Pokémon were quickly running away in fear. Karver Lancer could feel a surge of energy running through his body as he heard the screams of fear throughout the city. "Yes. This is what Lord Zek was talking about! I can feel the power flowing through my body!"

"X-Scissor!" Karver Lancer's lances began to glow as he flings a cross-shaped energy projectile at a building, causing a huge explosion.

Meanwhile, Vee, Jensen and Ricky arrived at the scene as they witnessed people and Pokémon were running away from Karver Lancer and his army of Scraglers.

"We can't let them get away with this!" said Jensen, clenching his fist.

A scream is heard amidst the smoke and rubble. Vee looked through the smoke and saw Karver Lancer standing over a 12-year old girl with silver hair. Vee immediately recognized the girl.

"I'll go save her. You two should deal with those Scraglers." Vee quickly ran off towards Karver Lancer as Ricky and Jensen take out their respective TMs and put them in their Paw Morphers.

"**Water Pulse**!"

"**Thunderbolt**!"

"**Call to the Spirits of the Pokémon**!** Aura Drive, Unleash**!"

Ricky and Jensen pressed the buttons on the back of the Paw Morphers as a burst of aura is released from the morpher as Ricky and Jensen thrust their fist forward, unleashing two Pokémon Spirits from their aura, a Vaporeon and a Jolteon.

Ricky jumped forward towards the Vaporeon spirit as the spirit merged with Ricky's body, transforming into a blue costume with the middle section of the body colored a lighter blue, along with a blue belt around his waist, blue gloves with his Paw Morphers acting as knuckle-guards and blue boots. Ricky's helmet materializes over his head. His blue helmet has a black visor, with the Vaporeon's eyes visible over the visor, complete with Vaporeon's ears and fin.

"**Flexible as the Water**! **Splashing Blue Vaporeon Ranger**!"

Jensen jumped forward towards the Jolteon spirit as the spirit merge with Jensen's body, transforming into a yellow costume with the middle section of the body colored white, along with a yellow belt around his waist, yellow gloves with the Paw Morphers acting as knuckle-guards and blue boots. Jensen's helmet materializes over his head. His yellow helmet also has a black visor, with Jolteon's eyes visible over the visor, complete with Jolteon's ears and slight spiky hairstyle.

"**Straight as the Lightning**! **Sparkling Yellow Jolteon Ranger**!"

The Blue Ranger looked at the Yellow Ranger. "Let's do it, Jensen."

The Yellow Ranger nodded. "You got it."

Jensen and Ricky charged towards the group of Scraglers. Jensen starts off with a flying kick, sending a Scragler flying before he deflects a few blows from the other Scraglers.

"Too slow," said Jensen as he pushed the Scraglers back. "Let's end this. **Spirit of the Jolteon: Thunder Fang**!"

Jensen unleashed a yellow Aura which formed into a Jolteon spirit that charged towards the Scraglers, laying its fangs engulfed in electricity on the Scraglers, eliminating them.

Ricky calmly dodged his opponents' attacks as swiftly knocked he them away. "Power isn't everything and I'll show it to you. **Spirit of the Vaporeon: Waterfall**!"

Ricky unleashed a blue Aura, creating a Vaporeon spirit. The Vaporeon spirit lands on the ground, before unleashing an upwards tackle engulfed in water at the Scraglers, washing them away.

* * *

Karver Lancer slowly corners the young girl to a wall. "The fear and despair from all this destruction have made me stronger! But what's the point in getting stronger if I can't savor the power I received."

The girl spoke. "I know who you are. My mom told me about you. You're one of those Red Moon guys."

"You know about us? I see. You must be someone from the White Suns. I suppose that would make your final scream even more savoring!"

Despite the danger, the girl does her best to remain calm. "My mom will defeat you creeps! She has found people who will take you guys down."

"Oh, so they believe they can defeat the Red Moon Clan?"

Suddenly, Vee appeared and picks the girl up before running away from Karver Lancer.

"Vee, you saved me." said the girl.

"You can thank me later, Sandra."

"No one escapes from me!" Karver Lancer swings his red lances, releasing two bladed energy projectiles towards Vee and Sandra. "_**Fury Cutter**_!"

Vee barely evaded the energy blades but as the projectiles hit the nearby rubble, the explosion sends Vee and Sandra flying.

Vee slowly sat up and checked Sandra "Are you alright?"

Sandra nodded. "I'll be fine."

Vee looked at Karver Lancer. "Good. You better find somewhere safe. I'll take care of this."

Sandra ran off to safety as Vee stands up. A furious Karver Lancer arrived with a group of Scraglers surrounding Vee.

Karver Lancer pointed his lance at Vee. "You made me lose my victim! I'll just have to make do with you!"

Vee cracked her knuckles. "You tried to harm one of my friends. And I cannot allow you to harm any more innocents!"

Suddenly, Vee's body began to unleash a burning red aura. Karver Lancer quickly jumped away as the aura burned the surrounding Scraglers into ashes. Vee took out her TM disk and inserted it into her Paw Morpher as she glared at Karver Lancer. She then pressed the button on her Paw Morpher. "**Call to the Spirits of the Pokémon**!** Aura Drive, Unleash**!"

A red aura engulfed Vee's Paw Morphers as she thrust her hands forward, summoning the spirit of a Flareon from the aura. Vee jumped forward towards the Flareon spirit as the spirit merged with Vee's body, transforming into a red costume with the middle section of the body colored black. Her suit had a red skirt with a red belt around the waist, red gloves with her Paw Morphers acting as knuckle-guards and red boots. Vee's helmet materialized over her head. The helmet has a black visor, with Flareon's eyes visible above the visor with Flareon's ears and orange _'fringe'_.

"**Fierce as the Flames**! **Burning Red Flareon Ranger**!"

"No one can defeat me! **Fury Cutter**!" Karver Lancer swung his lances at Vee, unleashing another energy slash, but the Red Ranger easily dodged attack as she charged towards her prey.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Zek's temple, Zek's meditation is interrupted as he sensed a powerful aura originating from Hearthome City.

"This aura... I can feel the burning rage within it. Something I haven't felt in a long time."

* * *

The Red Flareon Ranger dodged each swing from Karver Lancer's lances. Vee quickly retaliated with a couple of punches at Karver Lancer's stomach, pushing him back.

"Alright, time to end this!" Vee's hands are now engulfed in a red aura. "**Spirit of the Flareon: Fire Fang**!"

Vee summoned a Flareon spirit from the red aura. The Flareon spirit immediately landed its burning fangs onto Karver Lancer.

"Ahh! I'm not that tasty when I'm cooked!" screamed Karver Lancer.

The Flareon spirit shook Karver Lancer around before flinging him into a building.

Both Jensen and Ricky ran up to Vee.

"That was awesome!" said Jensen. "We'll really make an awesome team. Don't you agree, Ricky?"

Ricky nodded. "Yeah, I agree."

Karver Lancer climbed out of the hole in the building. "Now I'm really mad."

Using the fury within his body, Karver Lancer focused every bit of Aura within his body. "**Dark Aura Art: Maximize**!"

The aura causes Karver Lancer's body to enlarge, towering over the three Poké Rangers and buildings in Hearthome City. "I will crush you and everything that stands in my way!"

Vee looked up at the enlarged Karver Lancer. "We're boned," she said.

**[End of 01]**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **

**Jensen: "How are we going to fight something that's a hundred times our size?"**

**Sarah: "You three need to work on your unity if you are to stand a chance against larger opponents."**

**Ricky: "That's not how you use it."**

**Vee: "There is no way in hell I'm listening to any tips from you."**

**Poké Rangers Aura Drive Chapter 2: Unleashed Part 2**

"**Aura Spirits, Unite!"**

* * *

**[White Sun Aura Academy: Lesson 1]**

Sarah was inside a dojo. In the background, a creature with a Dragonite's body and the heads of a Flareon, Vaporeon and Jolteon was in the background sweeping the dojo floor.

Sarah stands in front of the camera as she wore a pair of Paw Morphers in her hands. "Today, I will introduce to you the Paw Morpher, a tool which is used to help channel the Aura within our bodies. Using the latest technology, my students can channel their Aura to become Poké Rangers, summon Pokémon spirits which they can use as projectiles or they could imitate a Lucario, like this..."

Sarah flung an Aura Sphere from the Paw Morpher at a nearby target, but the Aura Sphere penetrated the target and hits the three-headed Eeveelution/Dragonite creature, sending him flying into the air.

"Sorry, Eevee-beros," apologized Sarah. "I put a bit too much aura in that attack."


	2. Unleashed Part 2

**Poké Rangers Aura Drive**

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfic, working on Fanfics for 10 Years_

_With approval from Blaze Productions_

Disclaimers: Pokémon and related properties belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.  
Power Rangers and related properties belong to Saban.  
Super Sentai and related properties belong to Toei.

Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

_**A/N: **Now for Chapter 2, now with an opening! _

* * *

Previously on Poké Rangers Aura Drive:

Vernetta 'Vee' Lee, Jensen King and Ricky Falong were selected as a new team of Poké Rangers destined to do battle against a clan of Aura users who plan to use Aura for power by unleashing fear and despair to the innocent people and Pokémon.

Zek, the leader of the Red Moon Clan sent his minion, Karver Lancer, to do just that.

However, the Poké Rangers arrived and thwart his plans, but Karver Lancer managed to turn the tables by enlarging himself...

* * *

After Vee sent Karver Lancer crashing into a building, Karver Lancer climbed out of the hole in the building. "Now I'm really mad."

Using the fury within his body, Karver Lancer focused every bit of Aura within his body. "**Dark Aura Art: Maximize**!"

The aura causes Karver Lancer's body to enlarge, towering over the three Poké Rangers and buildings in Hearthome City. "I will crush you and everything that stands in my way!"

Vee looked up at the enlarged Karver Lancer. "We're boned," she said.

Jensen looked up at the towering Karver Lancer. "How are we going to fight something that's a hundred times our size?"

Before Karver Lancer was about to swing his lance at his small opponents when a giant Leafeon spirit appeared and tackled Karver Lancer with excessive force, launching Karver Lancer into Mt. Coronet.

"Amazing! That Leafeon blasted Karver Lancer off!" exclaimed Ricky.

"If I hadn't intervened, it would have been a case of someone bringing a missile launcher into a fistfight," said a voice behind the Poké Rangers. Sarah was standing behind the Poké Rangers as she recalled her Leafeon spirit. "But then again, Claire would bring a missile launcher into a fistfight because it's her style."

"What kind of Aura technique was that?" Jensen asked. "I don't remember that being taught in our basic lessons."

"It's an advanced Aura technique that enables the user to channel their Pokémon spirit by enlarging them, enabling the Aura user to fight larger opponents," Sarah explained.

Vee rubbed her chin. "An Aura technique that can fight large opponents. I'm sure it would be of great use to us if we learned it."

Sarah continued, "However, at your current level, I doubt the three of you would have the skill to even learn such a complicated technique..."

* * *

The Poké Rangers logo appears. A hand wearing the Paw Morpher suddenly grabs the logo, clenching it as it disappears in a blue light.

**Sarah: **"Aura: It is a form of spiritual energy in every living being. Two clans that specialize in using Aura are fighting each other in a battle for supremacy. One side uses Aura to protect: The White Sun Clan."

_The Red, Blue and Yellow Aura Drive Rangers stood on one side._

**Sarah:** "The other uses Aura for power: The Red Moon Clan."

_Zek, Darquesse and an army of Scraglers stood on the other side._

**Sarah:** "These two groups must fight at their best if they want to aim for the top..."

_Both sides charge towards each other as the Red Ranger and Zek jumped up towards each other as the two rivals clash their fists. _

**Let's go! Fight! Fight! Poké Rangers!**

_The Red Ranger fights a group of Scraglers in a forest._

**Strive! Strive! Feel the Aura!**

_The Yellow Ranger faces off against a group of Scraglers in a plain._

**Join together; change the future, save the entire world...**

_The Blue Ranger encounters a group of Scraglers at a river._

**Poké Rangers!**

_The Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers jumped up into the air with a large explosion behind them._

**Rangers:** "**Poké Rangers Aura Drive!**"

**Feel the Aura able to alter this very Earth,**

_The Red Ranger throws a few punches before an unmorphed Vee poses in her training clothes. (Vernetta 'Vee' Lee - Created by PikaFlash)_

**Call us forth, with your open eyes,**

_The Yellow Ranger runs forward before slowing down, as an unmorphed Jensen poses in his training clothes. (Jensen King - Created by Blue Bongo)_

**Train your Aura skills with everything you have and face off against evil,**

_The Blue Ranger gracefully performs a flip before an unmorphed Ricky poses in his training clothes. (Ricky Falong - Created by Hotrod189)_

**With your Aura Spirits by your side.**

_Vee, Jensen and Ricky stood on a cliff under a stormy sky, overlooking Hearthome City._

**Let that untamed strength filled with power,**

_Lightning strikes the roof of a temple south of Mt. Coronet. Inside, an army of Scraglers, a group of Dittgangers kneeled before their master. _

**Run through your heart, your technique,**

_Darquesse drops in from above, changing from her Zoroark form into her human form as Lord Zek stands at his throne as he looked at his subordinates, tossing away his cape._

**And your body too!**

_The Mirror of Giratina glows as Vee, Jensen and Ricky activate their Paw Morphers._

**Let's go! Fight! Fight! Poké Rangers!**

_Vee swings around her Blazing Tri-Staff, knocking down a mob of Scraglers. _

**Strive! Strive! Feel the Aura!**

_Jensen jumps upwards as he fires a barrage of pin missiles at the Scraglers from his Sparking Crossbow while Ricky evades a blow from a Scragler before unleashing a shockwave from his Splashing Guitar._

**Take your dreams! And use it to reach the skies!**

_Director Shermie walked into the dojo as Sarah turned around in the background._

**Take that! Fight! Fight! Poké Rangers!**

_Vee, Jensen and Ricky summoned their Pokémon Spirits, combining them to form the Aura-Max Megazord._

**Strive! Strive! Feel the Aura!**

_The Aura-Max Megazord unleashes its finishing move._

**Time to get stronger, even stronger,**

_The Poké Rangers are in a battle against Zek and Darquesse, with Jensen and Ricky fighting Darquesse and the Red Ranger fights Zek. _

**More so than you are now!**

_Vee dodged a kick from Zek before Vee unleashed a punch that is engulfed in a red aura._

**Poké Rangers Aura Drive**

_Vee, Jensen and Ricky raised their Paw Morphers together as the Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon Spirits appeared from their Morphers._

**Poké Rangers!**

Vee, Jensen and Ricky pose in front of the Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon spirits, forming a triangle formation.

* * *

**[Chapter 2: Unleashed Part 2]**

At the east side of Mt. Coronet, a normal-sized Karver Lancer slowly stood up from his crater after being sent flying there by the Leafeon spirit.

"That really hurt. Damn those Poké Rangers. I will have my revenge!"

Before Karver Lancer could walk onwards, a Zoroark PokéMorph appeared and grabbed Karver Lancer by the neck.

"Master Darquesse!"

Darquesse glared at Karver Lancer. "You do know that the penalty for defeat against the White Suns is death, don't you?"

Karver Lancer was quivering under Darquesse's grip. "I do. But I haven't lost yet. I have a plan."

Darquesse loosened her grip. "Tell me this plan of yours..."

*-Break-*

The Poké Rangers and Sarah returned to the White Sun Corporation building and went straight to newly appointed CEO Shermie Garcia's office.

"Well, aren't we all in a bit of a pickle," said Shermie as she sat at her desk inside her office. "To be honest, Sarah, I would have preferred to remain Assistant Director, but for now, until your brother gets here, we're going have to keep things running."

"It can't be helped," Sarah said as she scratched the back of her head. "I guess that means that Jensen, Ricky and Vernetta will be officially part of my department."

"What do you mean officially part of your department, Sarah?" asked Jensen.

Shermie looked at the Rangers. "Just in case anyone asks what you do, the three of you are working in this company's Research and Development department with Sarah taking over from my role as its leader. Plus, being in R&D should be a decent excuse to keep secrets."

"Good point," said Jensen. "As far as I know, most Poké Ranger Teams would prefer to keep their identities a secret."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you're a Hoenn native," said Ricky. "That region sure has its fair share of action since 2006."

Jensen looked at Sarah. "Hopefully, it won't reach that far, would it?"

Sarah shook her head. "Fortunately, our enemy's is more focused on declaring war on the White Sun Clan than to terrorize a completely different region. I doubt Zek would have the patience to travel quite far anyway. But what I do know is they need to terrorize the innocent to gain more power from the screams and despair."

"Who's Zek?" asked Vee.

"The Black Dragon Warrior Zek, birth name: Zack Matthews, Former White Sun Aura Student and now the leader of the revived Red Moon Clan," Shermie explained. "Zek has managed to learn a forbidden Aura technique that allows him to revive fallen Aura users from the Red Moon Clan and make them his servants. As the Poké Rangers, you must protect the innocent from the Red Moon Clan."

"Speaking of which," Ricky looked at Sarah. "What about that Aura technique that you used earlier on Karver Lancer? Aren't you going to teach that to us?"

"I did say that at your current level, the three of you won't be able to do it. But I think you are close to reaching there."

"Are we? What do we need to do?" asked Jensen.

* * *

Darquesse's claws began to glow purple. "**Dark Aura Art: Extreme Acupressure**!"

Using her claws, Darquesse rapidly poked at certain parts of Karver Lancer's body. Karver Lancer dropped on his knees. "I've unleashed your potential by hitting certain pressure points in your body. However, in return, your lifespan has been shortened, so you better make this count."

Karver Lancer looked at his arms. "I can feel this new surge of power!"

* * *

In the dojo, Sarah sat a desk. "First, I need you three to be honest with me. How are your weapons training going?"

Vee froze.

"I've managed infuse my Aura with my weapon," Jensen said confidently.

"Took me a bit of time to figure out a few things, but I've managed," said Ricky,

Sarah looked at Vee. "What about you? I know you prefer hand-to-hand, but I'm sure you've been focused on your weapons training during your banishment."

Vee remained hesitant. "I...have been practicing."

"Really?" Sarah picked up a three-sectioned staff and passed it to Vee. "Show me."

Vee took the three-sectioned staff and swung it around her. However, it was clear that Vee hasn't been practicing with the weapon as she said with her uncoordinated wild swinging caused Vee to lose her grip on her weapon, sending it flying towards Sarah, Ricky and Jensen, forcing the trio to duck under the flying weapon. At that moment, a three-headed creature with the body of a Dragonite and heads of a Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon entered the dojo, and Vee's three-section staff hit all three heads, knocking it out.

Sarah stood up. "Clearly, you haven't been practicing."

Vee walked over to the unconscious body and picked up her weapon. "I'm going out for some fresh air."

Vee walked out of the dojo.

Ricky sighed. "I don't see how we can stand a chance if Vee can't even get the basics of using the weapon she's been supposed to train with."

"Vee is normally straightforward," said Sarah. "She's the type who simply wants to get into things without caring much about the finer details."

"I'm sure we'll be fine without her," said Ricky. "I'm sure one of us would be enough to learn the new technique."

Sarah calmly picked up a bowl from steaming hot ramen. "Nope, it would be impossible."

"What do you mean 'impossible'?" asked Ricky.

"You three need to work on your unity if you are to stand a chance against larger opponents," Sarah said between slurps. "Right now, you three aren't united."

Sarah looked at the Yellow Ranger. "Jensen, what do you believe you can bring to the team?"

"I believe I bring life to this team. Without me, things would pretty much be dull," said Jensen.

"In other words, Jensen's the _heart_ of the team." Sarah looked at the Blue Ranger. "Ricky?"

"Though I lack strength I know that I have the sense to learn new things that could give me an advantage in my future battles," said Ricky.

"That means Ricky the part of the team that focuses on _technique_," Sarah said as she finished her Ramen. "But what Vee has is something that completes a triangle that forms the basis of our Aura training. Once you figure that out, then I'll know you're ready."

* * *

Vee was training with her weapon on a hill overlooking Hearthome City. Though, currently, she hasn't been making much progress, with the occasional self-inflicting hit on the head by her own weapon.

Vee glared at her three-sectioned staff. "Why did they give me such a complicated weapon? I can work with a Bo staff, but I have no control over this weapon!"

Ricky and Jensen arrived on the hill. "That's not how you use it. You're putting too much power in your swings," said Ricky.

Vee looked up at Ricky. "There is no way in hell I'm listening to any tips from you."

"Well, I'm going to have to force you to listen if I have to," said Jensen. "After all, we're a team."

Ricky took Vee's three-section staff off her. "To use this weapon, you have to treat it as an extension of your body."

Ricky calmly swung the three-sectioned staff around his body. Ricky repeated the movement a few times for Vee to memorize.

Vee couldn't help but be impressed. "That is amazing."

Ricky returned the weapon to Vee. "That was a basic move, so hopefully it shouldn't be too difficult for an Aura user."

Vee cautiously tried to mimic Ricky's moves. It took a few tries, but Vee managed to get the basic moves with the weapon, though not as fluid as Ricky's movements. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this."

* * *

West of Hearthome City, Karver Lancer stood in front of the Hearthome Dam.

"**Dark Aura Art: X-Scissor**!" Karver Lancer unleashed an X-shaped projectile at the dam, creating a huge crack on the dam as water slowly begins to push through.

Darquesse smiled. "This is an excellent idea, Karver Lancer. I'm sure we'll get a lot of screams of despair caused by the flooding waters."

Both Darquesse and Karver Lancer calmly walk away as the Dam slowly broke.

* * *

Vee suddenly sensed a dark aura presence west of Hearthome City.

"Karver Lancer is back," said Vee.

"I guess we should put the training on hold then," said Ricky. "But how do you know it's him?"

"I don't know how, but I just can sense it," Vee explained.

Vee, Jensen and Ricky ran into Hearthome City, but the water from the damaged dam was quickly flooding the city.

"We have to get to higher ground!" yelled Jensen.

The three Rangers quickly jumped to safety on the roof of a building.

Karver Lancer could feel the despair from the civilians affected by the flood of water. "Yes! This is what I want to feel! **Dark Aura Art: Maximize**!"

With the new surge of power, Karver Lancer enlarged himself, towering over the city. "Now for more screams!" Karver Lancer proceeded to destroy a nearby building as the three Poké Rangers watched from another building.

"We've got to stop him!"

"I'm afraid I won't allow that to happen." Darquesse appeared in front of the Rangers with a mob of Scraglers.

"Who are you?" asked Ricky.

The Zoroark PokéMorph introduced herself. "**The warrior who protects the Black Dragon within the darkness,"** said Darquesse as she looked at the Rangers.** "Darquesse.**"

Jensen groaned. "Tsk. It looks like we'll have to deal with this first."

"Alright, let's do this," said Vee.

Vee, Jensen and Ricky inserted their respective TMs into their Paw Morphers.

"**Flamethrower**!"

"**Thunderbolt**!"

"**Water Pulse**!"

"**Call to the Spirits of the Pokémon**!** Aura Drive, Unleash**!"

The trio pressed the buttons on the back of the Paw Morphers as a burst of aura is released from the morpher as the three Poké Rangers thrust their fists forward, unleashing three Pokémon Spirits from their aura, a Flareon, a Jolteon and a Vaporeon.

Vee jumped forward towards the Flareon spirit as the spirit merged with Vee's body, transforming into a red costume with the middle section of the body colored black. Her suit had a red skirt with a red belt around the waist, red gloves with her Paw Morphers acting as knuckle-guards and red boots. Vee's helmet materialized over her head. The helmet has a black visor, with Flareon's eyes visible above the visor with Flareon's ears and orange _'fringe'_.

"**Fierce as the Flames**! **Burning Red Flareon Ranger**!"

Jensen jumped forward towards the Jolteon spirit as the spirit merge with Jensen's body, transforming into a yellow costume with the middle section of the body colored white, along with a yellow belt around his waist, yellow gloves with the Paw Morphers acting as knuckle-guards and blue boots. Jensen's helmet materializes over his head. His yellow helmet also has a black visor, with Jolteon's eyes visible over the visor, complete with Jolteon's ears and slight spiky hairstyle.

"**Straight as the Lightning**! **Sparkling Yellow Jolteon Ranger**!"

Ricky jumped forward towards the Vaporeon spirit as the spirit merged with Ricky's body, transforming into a blue costume with the middle section of the body colored a lighter blue, along with a blue belt around his waist, blue gloves with his Paw Morphers acting as knuckle-guards and blue boots. Ricky's helmet materializes over his head. His blue helmet has a black visor, with the Vaporeon's eyes visible over the visor, complete with Vaporeon's ears and fin.

"**Flexible as the Water**! **Splashing Blue Vaporeon Ranger**!"

The Red Ranger clenched her fist. "With our Auras used for justice..." The Red Ranger stood between the Yellow and Blue Rangers as the group pose to form a triangle. "**Poké Rangers Aura Drive**!"

Darquesse calmly gave out her order. "Scraglers, take care of these Poké Rangers."

The Scraglers charged towards the Poké Rangers

Ricky gracefully deflected a few punches from the Scraglers as he knocked them away. Then, Ricky pressed a button on his Paw Morpher, summoning a blue guitar. Ricky infused his aura into the guitar. "**Splashing Guitar**!"

Ricky calmly blocked various attacks from the Scraglers with his guitar. "You guys lack flexibility, which is why my technique can out maneuver you."

Ricky spun the guitar before playing a few chords on his guitar. "**Bubble Beam Shockwave**!" The guitar unleashed a few water bubbles at the Scraglers. As the water bubbles made physical contact with the Scraglers, the bubbles bursts, unleashing powerful shockwaves that knocked the Scraglers down.

Meanwhile, Jensen pressed a button on his Paw Morpher, summoning a yellow Crossbow in his hand. He then infused his Aura into the weapon. "**Sparkling Crossbow**!"

Jensen calmly dodged a few strikes from the Scraglers. "If this is what the Red Moon have to offer, then I think this will be a piece of cake!" Jensen then performed a jump kick at a Scragler, knocking the Scragler away while Jensen propelled himself backwards as he aimed his crossbow at the other Scraglers.

"**Pin Missile Storm**!" Jensen pulled the trigger of the crossbow, unleashing a barrage of electrified pins at the Scraglers.

Vee knocked a Scragler down. "Time for me to see the fruits of my training," said Vee as she pressed a button on her Paw Morpher, summoning a red three-sectioned staff in her hands. Vee swings the three-sectioned staff around her body, remembering what Ricky had taught her. "Alright, bring it, Scraglers!" Vee yelled. "Time for you to taste my Burning Tri-Staff!"

The Scraglers ran towards Vee as the Red Ranger swings her weapon around her body, treating it like an extension of her body as the weapon knocked down the Scraglers that dared to get close to her.

"I'm not done yet! **Blazing Wheel**!" Vee spun her Tri-Staff around her body, creating a ring of flames. Vee flung the ring of flames at the Scraglers, incinerating the last of them.

"Now, how are we going to deal with Karver Lancer?"

Suddenly, Ricky hears a voice from his Paw Morpher. _"I think now is the time for you to use a new Aura technique."_

"Sarah? But you didn't teach us anything."

Sarah and Shermie were in Shermie's office. "This Aura Technique requires the unity of three things: Heart, Technique and Body," Sarah explained. "The three of you each hold the key to use it."

At that moment, Ricky, Jensen and Vee immediately understood. "Jensen represents the heart of the team, I represent the technique and Vee represents the body," said Ricky.

"The three of us need to work together if we are to overcome our enemy," said Jensen.

Vee stood in front of her teammates. "Alright, let's destroy Karver Lancer!"

The Poké Rangers raised their Paw Morphers. "**Aura Art: Aura Formation**!"

Using their Aura, Vee, Jensen and Ricky had summoned three large Pokémon spirits: A Flareon, a Jolteon and a Vaporeon. The three Poké Rangers jumped up as they merged with their Aura Spirits, creating three Aura Spirit Zords.

The three Zords quickly tackled Karver Lancer, knocking him to the ground.

"**Aura Spirits, Unite**!"

The Jolteon Zord folded itself into a right leg while the Vaporeon Zord folded itself a left leg. The Flareon Zord then folded its hind legs and its fore legs quickly changed into hands. The two legs merged with the Flareon Zord, forming a Megazord.

"**Aura Drive Megazord, formation complete**!"

* * *

Inside the White Sun building, Sarah and Shermie were checking the data on the Aura Drive Megazord from the computer.

"They combined their three Pokémon Spirits to form a Megazord," said Shermie. "This is what you wanted, Sarah?"

Sarah nodded. "Yep, now the real battle begins," said Sarah.

* * *

Inside the Megazord, instead of a cockpit to control the Megazord, Vee, Jensen and Ricky were in a dark room. But the trio somehow understood how they can control the Aura Drive Megazord.

"This Megazord require us to move in sync," Vee said. "Let's do this and win this battle!"

The Aura Drive Megazord gets into a battle stance, ready for a showdown against Karver Lancer.

"This is going to be interesting," said Darquesse as she stands on top of a building. "Those three sure are competent for them to use such an advanced Aura technique."

Suddenly, a blonde woman wearing a purple robe appeared next to Darquesse. _"This is amazing! For me to witness the appearance of three Aura spirits that form a Megazord with my own eyes makes my dream come true."_

"Who are you?" asked Darquesse.

"I'm just a passing Combat Commentator who's here to witness this great battle between the Red Moon and White Sun," said the woman.

Karver Lancer and the Aura Drive Megazord charged towards each other. Karver Lancer swings his lance, but the Megazord dodged the attack.

The commentator began her commentary. _"Karver Lancer and the Aura Drive Megazord have begun their battle! Karver Lancer is furiously swinging his lances but the Megazord continues to dodge."_

The Aura Drive Megazord landed punch at Karver Lancer's torso before following up with an elbow strike and a spinning kick, knocking Karver Lancer down. _"The Megazord lands a few powerful blows on his opponent, knocking him down into the water!"_

Karver Lancer recovered from the attack and attempted to use his lances on the Megazord, but the Aura Drive Megazord caught the weapons._ "Karver Lancer is now at a disadvantage!"_

Karver Lancer then performs a headbutt on the Aura Drive Megazord, causing the Megazord to stagger backwards, releasing the lances._ "Oh no! An underhanded tactic by Karver Lancer has turned the battle to his favor!" _

Karver Lancer swung his lances at the Aura Drive Megazord, forcing the Megazord back as it dodged each attack. It didn't take long before the Aura Drive Megazord was cornered with a building behind it.

"_Oh no! Karver Lancer has the Aura Drive Megazord cornered!"_

"Die, Poké Rangers!" Karver Lancer thrusts his lances at the Aura Drive Megazord.

The Megazord jumped backwards on top of a building, dodging Karver Lancer's attack. The Aura Drive Megazord jumped off the building and performed a flying kick at Karver Lancer's head, knocking him down.

The Aura Drive Megazord pulls out a three-sectioned staff, with each section colored Red, Blue and Yellow. "Alright, time to see the results of our training! **Aura Tri-Staff**!"

"_Incredible, the Aura Drive Megazord is using the complex **Aura Tri-Staff** against Karver Lancer!"_

The Megazord swung the flexible weapon at Karver Lancer. Karver Lancer deflects the blow and tried to attack the Megazord, but the Megazord blocked the attack with one of the ends of the Tri-Staff. The Aura Drive Megazord swung the weapon at Karver Lancer, who jumped to evade the attack, but the Megazord quickly straightened the weapon into a Bo staff and used the staff to land a blow at Karver Lancer's stomach.

"_Yes! The Aura Drive Megazord landed a direct hit on Karver Lancer!"_

Inside the Aura Drive Megazord, Vee looked at her teammates. "Let's finish this off! **Aura Art: Tri-Attack Rapid Spin**!" The Poké Rangers raised their arms and spun around.

The Aura Drive Megazord's upper body begins to spin as its hands are now engulfed in a combination of Fire, Water and Lightning Aura. The Megazord charged towards Karver Lancer, unleashing the full power of the attack at the giant monster.

"_This is incredible! The Aura Drive Megazord is unleashing its finishing technique against Karver Lancer. He never stood a chance!"_

"As long as we use our Aura to protect the innocent," Ricky said.

"...you don't stand a chance against us!" finished Jensen.

Vee nodded. "This is our victory!"

Karver Lancer's body turned into stone before exploding from a surge of Aura.

"_A victory for the Aura Drive Megazord!" _said the combat commentator. _"It may seem like a small step in the history of Poké Rangers, but it is a big step for these rookies." _

Darquesse clenched her fist. "Enjoy this short victory while it lasts, Poké Rangers." Darquesse walked off.

* * *

Back at the temple, Zek was meditating. "It seems that the power I'm seeking... is still lacking."

* * *

Jensen, Ricky and Vee were putting backpacks onto a jeep as Sarah sat in the driver's seat.

"What the plan, Sarah?" asked Vee.

"We're going to relocate to another training facility for the time being while Shermie handles things here," said Sarah. "Even if you three are Poké Rangers, I can still see a lot of untapped potential in the three of you."

Both Ricky and Jensen nodded. "Well, once we get to the new place, I'm sure we'll have a lot to do, right?" said Jensen.

Sarah grinned. "Oh yeah, I'm sure you'll have a lot to do once we get there."

Watching down at the group from her office, Shermie smiled. "These three are a new team of Poké Rangers. I wonder if Claire made the right decision choosing those three."

**[End of 02]**

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **

**Vee: "Isn't there more you can teach me?"**

**Sarah: "Well, you can start by cleaning my floor."**

**Vee: "How is this part of my training?"**

**Sarah: "I want it so clean that I can see my reflection."**

**Poké Rangers Aura Drive Chapter 3: Dawn Dash**

**Vee: "How will cleaning your floor beat my opponent?"**

* * *

**[White Sun Aura Academy: Lesson 2]**

In the dojo, Sarah was with Vee, Jensen and Ricky as the three Poké Rangers were showing off their Paw Morphers.

Sarah continued the explanation on the Paw Morphers. "Using a form of dimensional compression, the Paw Morphers are capable of holding various objects by acting as a high-tech hammer-space, which includes Ranger suits and weapons. Plus..."

Sarah grabbed Vee's morpher and suddenly, a Rage Candy Bar appeared in Sarah's hand. The Rage Candy Bar's appearance surprised Ricky, Jensen and Vee.

"It holds Rage Candy Bars as well?" asked Vee.

"That's right," said Sarah, grinning as she opened the wrapper and bit on the Rage Candy Bar.


End file.
